Juguémosle una broma a Fuji
by Shin Black
Summary: Fuji siempre le juega bromas a sus compañeros en el día de los inocentes, pero ha llegado el día en que estos tomarán venganza. Ahora la pregunta: ¿Podrán lograrlo? Tezuka x Fuji entre otras. FINAL DEL FIC
1. Broma Nº1

**Juguémosle una broma a Fuji**

**Por: Shin Black**

Si algo había aprendido Momoshiro y el resto del equipo de Seigaku con los años, era que Fuji tenía veneno en sus venas en vez de sangre. Ya era cuestión de todos los años que terminaban casi más de la mitad de los titulares del Seigaku en esas condiciones tan deplorables antes o durante el día de inocente.

No podía creerse tan estúpido de caer en la misma broma todos los años, pero de algo estaba seguro y los años lo hicieron sabio para llegar a esa conclusión; Syusuke Fuji era un maestro del engaño.

Y es que todos los miembros titulares se preguntaban: ¿Cómo podía con esa cara de bueno que se traía, jugar bromas tan sucias? Es algo que ni el tiempo podía aclarar.

Ese día todos los miembros del equipo de tenis había tenido un entrenamiento como todos los días cuando de repente al abrir sus casilleros algo les saltó encima y aun estaban tratando de pensar que demonios era y que afilada tenía sus uñas pues los habían dejado a todos lastimados mientras Fuji sonreía del placer. Realmente era una maquina de maldad su amigo y tensai.

- ¡Ésta se la va a cobrar! –Dijo Momoshiro a sus compañeros los cuales intentaban curarse las heridas-. ¿No creen que ya Fuji se rió suficiente de nosotros? ¿Que hablar el día que nos dijo que el capitán nos había mandado a hacer 200 vueltas? Casi todos terminamos hechos trizas y al final Tezuka no había dicho nada y volvió como tal cosa y nos pidió que hiciéramos las vueltas de rutina de siempre.

- Como olvidarlo, casi pierdo mis dos piernas –dijo Ryoma sacándose la gorra.

- Si, es verdad, a veces Fujiko se pasa –dijo Eiji mientras se colocaba su ropa cotidiana.

- ¿No les parece que deberíamos devolverles sus bromas de mal gusto? –preguntó Momoshiro y el resto del equipo lo miró.

- ¡Momoshiro tiene razón! Hay que hacer callar a Fuji de una vez –musitó Kaidoh, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados ¿Momo y Kaoru se pudieron de acuerdo?

- Bueno, si ustedes creen que es conveniente –dijo Kawamura mientras se colocaba una bandita.

- Pero Fujiko no lo hace de malo –murmuró Kikumaru.

- Van dos años seguidos de bromas de mal gusto Eiji, y tú debes tener más porque compartiste más tiempo con él, ¿no te cansa?

- Bueno Momo, a veces Fujiko se pasa, pero es buen chico –musitó sonriente alzando su dedo pulgar y todos suspiraron. Definitivamente o Eiji era demasiado bueno o demasiado tonto.

- Bueno chicos, si todos estamos de acuerdo, entonces pensemos en una buena broma –sonrió Momoshiro y el resto afirmó.

Esta vez, Fuji no la iba a sacar barata, de eso estaban seguros.

--------------------------

**Broma Nº1: El bote de pintura.**

Kaidoh y Kawamura se encontraban alistando todo en el pasillo mientras Momoshiro supervisaba al igual que Ryoma. Inui trataba de ver las posibilidades de que el bote de pintura cayera a una distancia aproximada de 2,5 milímetros para que no golpeara de lleno la cabeza de Fuji y lo dejara inconciente tragando pintura, querían jugarle una broma, no matarlo.

Por otra parte estaba Eiji y Oishi caminando por los pasillos, mientras el primero sonreía el segundo hablaba solo diciendo que si Tezuka se enteraba de eso lo iba a suspender por dejar que los miembros de un equipo de tenis respetado hicieran una broma de mal gusto a uno de los miembros más importantes del club.

Llegaron a la altura de Momo que dejó de mirar el tarro de pintura para concentrarse en lo que decía Shuichiro en voz baja.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar en voz baja? Me estas desconcentrando –dijo Momoshiro para volver la atención a su maquiavélico plan.

- Es que si Tezuka se da cuenta de esto nos matará a todos, nos hará correr tantas vueltas que cuando terminemos seremos ancianos, y Fuji nos hará sufrir más que si muriéramos a manos de un asesino loco. ¿Qué no oíste que Fuji tiene la misma sensibilidad que Jack el destripador? –dijo Oishi preocupado.

- Tranquilo Oishi, Fujiko no se dará cuenta de nada…..-dijo abrazando a su pareja de juegos por el cuello.

- Bien, esta todo –dijo Ryoma e Inui cerró su cuaderno.

- En 5 minutos reloj Fuji cruzará esa puerta y al abrirla, el pote de pintura caerá en su cabeza con una probabilidad del 80% de que lo deje todo de color rosa –Musitó Inui mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- Bien, bien. Por cierto ¿Saben donde está Tezuka? –preguntó Momoshiro mientras se alejaba de la escena de la broma junto a sus compañeros para ubicarse en el lugar más privilegiado y lejano para ver como Fuji recibía una cucharada de su propio veneno.

- Creo que estaba en clase de inglés –dijo Eiji.

- ¿Y por qué tu no estás con él? ¿No son del mismo curso? –preguntó Ryoma.

- No, es que las clases de inglés yo la tengo con Oishi, Kawamura e Inui en media hora, pero Tezuka y Fuji tienen inglés ahora mismo –dijo Eiji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque los otros estaban helados por la noticia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ósea que Tezuka está dentro de ese salón? –preguntó Momoshiro con gran asombro.

- ¡Si! –dijo un contento Kikumaru.

- Diez, nueve, ocho….-contó Inui.

- ¿Qué está contando? –preguntó Kaoru.

- Los segundos que falta para que todos salgan –dijo Oishi con preocupación.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos….uno –todos levantaron la cabeza cuando sonó el timbre.

Momoshiro fue el primero en correr hacia la puerta, pues vio por la ventana que Tezuka era el primero que saldría junto con Fuji, y ante la duda de que el bote cayera encima de su capitán fue corriendo a recibir el líquido rosa que al abrir la puerta cayó bañando completamente al moreno de cabello parado. El capitán y el Tensai se quedaron perplejos al ver como la pintura rosada escurría por el cabello, la cara y el cuerpo de Takeshi, con gran asombro.

El moreno simplemente cedió el paso haciendo que los demás estudiantes pudieran retirarse del salón ante las burlas y señales con el dedo que recibía.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Tezuka con cierto enojo. Fuji empezó a reír por lo bajo.

- N-no…nada….-musitó Momoshiro-. Sólo creía, que….me venía bien un cambio de look –dijo mientras trataba de contenerse para no ponerse a llorar.

Los demás miembros de esa sucia broma salieron huyendo apenas escucharon la voz del capitán, mientras que el mismo simplemente miraba interrogante a uno de sus compañeros y el Tensai reía, pues es obvio que esa broma la habían preparado para él, Fuji no es tonto. Pero ahora que sabía las intenciones de sus compañeros, sabría como contraatacar a cada una de aquellas burlas que planeaban para él.

No por nada se había ganado su titulo. No sólo es prodigio en tenis, sino también en maldad.

**Primera broma. FRACASO.**

_**Continuará.**_

Bueno, es algo corto, pero espero les guste el comienzo.


	2. Broma Nº2

**Juguémosle una broma a Fuji**

La mañana transcurrió lenta en la escuela Seigaku, sobre todo en una de las aulas. La mayoría de los estudiantes y el profesor incluido miraban el color de cabello de Momoshiro, el cual intentaba contener sus ganas de salir corriendo de allí mientras trataba de no hacer caer una lágrima que tenía en su ojo derecho y que amenazaba con manchar de agua su libreta de notas.

Al fin sonó el timbre del receso y el muchacho moreno ¿o debería decir rosado? Suspiró con gran pesadez. Le había salido mal la primera broma pero ya la segunda no sería él quien la planearía. A pesar de que quería una venganza hacia el maestro de la maldad y el engaño conocido como "El Tensai Fuji Syusuke", no iba a proponer ideas, sólo a cumplir y limitarse a observar.

Durante el receso de nuevo se volvieron a juntar los miembros del club excluyendo notoriamente a Fuji y Tezuka, que parecían muy ocupados mirando un libro de Historia de la literatura francesa, el cual parecía más interesante que comer o simplemente disfrutar de la hora libre. Ryoma empezó a reírse tras la rabieta y el ataque de histeria que le dio a su amigo Momoshiro cuando le reprochó el porque en vez de ayudarlo a quitarse la pintura del cabello salieron huyendo de allí dejándolo solo enfrentándose a la mirada aterradora de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- Tezuka me castigó, tengo que dar hoy veinte vueltas a la cancha más el entrenamiento normal durante una semana –suspiró Momoshiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Le dijiste de la broma? –preguntó Eiji. Momoshiro se sonrojó.

- No, es que me impuso ese castigo por andar haciéndome el idiota jugando con pintura y porque el rosa no me queda –bajó más la cabeza apenado y los demás compañeros empezaron a reírse de sus desdichas-. ¡Pero ésto me ha enseñado algo! No volveré a planear nada, creo que soy yo quien planea mal y termina así como terminé. Así que se los dejo a ustedes.

- Mmm yo tengo pensado en un plan –dijo Eiji con una sonrisa colgándose en Oishi.

- ¿Tienes que colgarte de mi cada vez que hablas? –musitó sonrojado Shuichiro.

- ¡Siiii! Me da inspiración –dijo abrazándolo más.

- Bien Einstein. ¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Kaidoh.

- Bueno, verán…..

-----------------------------

**Broma Nº2: El puré en el casillero.**

Definitivamente ahora estaban seguros que Eiji no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Momoshiro miraba con duda como llenaban el casillero de Fuji con puré de papas rancio de la cafetería. Ryoma sonreía para sus adentros mientras Kaidoh e Inui intentaban sostener el balde que contenía esa pastosa y poco saludable comida. Durante ese tiempo les dio ganas de vomitar a todos, porque en mayor o menor medida, esa porquería olía horrible y seguro debía saber mucho peor.

Inui colocó muchísimos datos inservibles a su libreta, mientras Eiji limpiaba el resto de comida que había quedado en el intento de colocar más de lo debido del puré en aquel estrecho lugar.

- ¿Por qué puré? –preguntó Kaidoh con inteligencia.

- Pues….porque Fujiko odia el puré de papas, y como este puré es rancio lo odiará más. Además era lo único que encontré en la cocina –dijo Eiji y todos se miraron con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas.

- Bueno, en si es una buena idea –Oishi trató de verle el lado positivo a todo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú si me entiendes! –dijo Eiji colgándosele a Oishi nuevamente.

- Por cierto Eiji ¿sigo poniendo más o así esta bien? –dijo Kaidoh.

- No, ponle un poco más –dijo Kikumaru.

- No me parece buena idea eso de jugarle una broma a Fuji-san –musitó Takashi bajando la mirada. Ryoma toma la raqueta de Kawamura y se la extiende.

- Toma esto Kawamura-sempai –dijo el bajito dándole la raqueta. Kawamura la tomó y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡BURNING! AY QUE HACER PAGAR A FUJI TODAS LAS BROMAS JAJAJAJAJA –gritó. Los demás se asombraron. Nunca se cansarían ni se sorprenderían de ver la bipolaridad compleja que tenía Kawamura cuando tomaba cualquier cosa que tuviera un mango similar a la raqueta. De repente escucharon unos pasos.

::::::::::::::::: Minutos antes.

Por otro lado ellos no sabían que de muy de cerca Fuji los estaba observando con mirada penetrante a todos los que se encontraban allí y podía deducir aunque no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, que algo pasaría si abría el casillero. Por lo tanto se distanció un poco de la ventana que daba a los vestidores y caminó hacia Tezuka.

- ¿Mitsu? –musitó tiernamente a lo que Tezuka se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué pasa suke? –preguntó.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favorcito muy chiquito? –dijo con inocencia absoluta, algo que hacía creer a todos que era un nene que nunca rompió un plato.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó.

- Bueno, verás, necesito que vayas por algo a mi casillero –dijo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no vas tú? –preguntó intrigado.

- Porque es una sorpresa –sonrió-. Pero bueno, si quieres que te la diga te la digo.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Si, verás, compré dos boletos para ir a ver el abierto de Tokio en dos semanas, vendrán muchos tenistas famosos y podremos ver a varios de ellos –dijo tomándole la mano-. Y tengo las entradas en mi casillero, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y que las vieras tu mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que voy por ellas! –dijo Tezuka seriamente mientras se encaminaba a los vestuario

::::::::::::::::::::::::: Actualidad.

Los pasos se iban acercando poco a poco y alertó a los demás miembros del equipo a tomar posiciones rápidamente y fingir que se cambiaban. La puerta se abrió de par en par viendo a Tezuka allí con sus anteojos brillar. Fuji venía atrás muy sonriente. Todos quedaron del color de papel cuando vieron que Kunimitsu se dirigía a los casilleros, sobre todo a uno en particular: "El de Fuji".

- ¿Eh? Tezuka, tu casillero es ese –dijo Eiji sudando, señalando el casillero junto al que intentaba abrir.

- Ya lo sé Eiji, no soy tonto –dijo Kunimitsu.

- Entonces ¿por qué abres el casillero de Fujiko? –dijo aun más nervioso.

- Porque tengo que buscar algo –dijo y se oyó un clic-. Ya lo abrí.

El blanco inundó las caras de todos los que estaban allí, y una gran sonrisa decoró el rostro de Syusuke cuando Tezuka empezó a abrir su casillero; pero fue interceptado por un Kikumaru que lo empujó y salió bañado en puré rancio. Fuji se llevó una mano en la boca con asombro y no sabía si reír o si carcajearse al ver a Eiji, el neko, completamente bañado en puré que tenía un color verde bastante extraño.

Todos se quedaron con cara de poker mientras Tezuka parecía enojarse y ponerse un porquitín violento, lo que hizo que Eiji temiera por su vida e integridad física.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos cuando Kikumaru estaba corriendo por las canchas junto con Momoshiro, el cual tenía menos vueltas que dar al contrario de Eiji que duplicó la cantidad y ahora debía hacer 40 vueltas.

Kawamura, Echizen, Kaidoh, Oishi e Inui se miraron de reojo. ¿Quién sería el próximo en tramar la venganza hacia el castaño de ojos azules? De lo que estaba seguro era de una cosa, ninguno volvería a cometer el mismo error de Kikumaru y Momoshiro, de eso estaban seguro.

- Bueno, ¿quién será el próximo en tramar la broma? –preguntó Inui sacando su libreta.

- Podrías ser tú ¿no? ¿A acaso tus datos no te ayudarán en una buena broma? –trató de provocar Kaidoh.

- Claro que me ayudará, yo seré el próximo en darle una lección a Fuji.

- ¿El próximo? Hasta ahora él se a encargado de darnos una lección a nosotros –dijo sabiamente Ryoma.

- Ok, lo diré de diferente forma. Seré yo quien le de su merecido –musitó Inui con pose de héroe de historietas.

Y es que al contrario de los demás miembros, Fuji era no sólo un rival en el tenis, sino aquel que a pesar que sus brebajes tuvieran un sabor horrible, siempre se los tomaba sin sufrir la menor consecuencia y eso lo hacía un objetivo difícil de vencer.

Abrió la pág donde tenía todo los datos referentes al Tensai y sonrió.

- Tengo una idea de cómo hacer pagar a Fuji por todas y cada una de sus bromas –dijo Inui haciendo pose de héroe mientras colocaba en alto su libreta de datos.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Echizen.

- Bueno, verán….

- ¿Si? –preguntaron los restantes alzando la ceja.

- Esto es lo que haremos…………

-……..

-……..

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Kaoru cansado.

- Este….bueno, ahora no me viene nada a la mente –golpe y al piso. Inui termino inconciente luego de un certero puñetazo a dúo de Ryoma y Kaidoh.

- En estos momentos me simpatizas demasiado, enano –dijo Kaoru a Ryoma.

- Mada mada dane.

- Siempre me pregunte porque decías eso –dijo Oishi un tanto extrañado y Kaidoh tanto como Echizen levantaron los puños-. Jajajaja digo ¿no?

- Bueno, este –Inui se vuelve a parar y se quita el polvo de la ropa-. Ese golpe me ayudó a pensar en algo.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó Momoshiro que había terminado las vueltas.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que más ama Fuji? –cuestionó Inui a sus compañeros.

- ¿Su raqueta? –respondió Echizen en forma de pregunta.

- No, tiene varias.

- ¿Su hermano? –esta vez fue Oishi.

- A ese ya tiene quien lo cuide.

- ¿A Tezuka? –esta vez fue Kaoru el que habló.

-¡Por supuesto que…..no! Saben que el otro día le hizo tropezar a Tezuka y por eso nos hicieron dar 40 vueltas porque Fuji dijo que fuimos nosotros ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo Inui.

- Como olvidarlo –suspiró Eiji que volvió a la conversación.

- ¿Entonces de que hablamos?

- De lo único que haría que Fuji se desvive. ¡El cactus!

- Cierto, es tan punzante como Fuji ese cactus –dijo con dolor Momoshiro.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer? ¿Secuestrar al cactus? –preguntó como una broma Echizen.

- Eso es una buena idea –anotó Inui.

Ante la mirada perpleja de los demás miembros del club "Juguémosle una broma a Fuji", Inui siguió planeando que hacer con el cactus de el muchacho sádico. Tal vez enviarle en sobre uno por uno esos pinches, o cortarle una parte, ser realmente cruel con la pobre planta que tanto quería Syusuke.

De eso, sabremos en el próximo capítulo

**Segunda broma. FRACASO**

_**Continuara.**_


	3. Broma Nº3

**Juguémosle una broma a Fuji**

Día dos, 11:30 am. Era un sábado como cualquier otro, la ciudad estaba llena de personas que paseaban y realizaban sus compras semanales; la luz del sol era muy tenue debido a las nubes que cubrían casi todo el cielo.

Los miembros del equipo regular de Seigaku se habían propuesto encontrarse en la esquina de la casa de Fuji a las diez de la mañana, pero como bien se dijo al principio habían pasado más de una hora y media y solamente había dos de los siete miembros que debería haber. Sadaharu miró de nuevo su reloj y observó la vereda de nuevo. Solamente Oishi había sido puntual como él y no sabía si preocuparse o no porque el resto no se aparecía.

Después de unos dos minutos se vio al fondo a Momoshiro, Ryoma y Kaidoh. Los tres parecían estar discutiendo sobre algún tema, bueno, en realidad sólo Kaidoh y Momo discutían, ya que Ryoma estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras bebía una lata de Ponta.

Inui cruzó los brazos y Oishi llamó su atención para hacer que mire del otro lado, Kikumaru aun estaba con la cabeza baja luego de que el puré del otro día lo bañara por completo, y Kawamura parecía alentarlo para que no se deprima.

- ¿Qué pasa Eiji? –preguntó Oishi pero un olor lo desconcentró-. ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Un perfume francés?

- Es lo único capaz de cubrir el aroma putrefacto del puré rancio de la cafetería, nya –musitó Kikumaru.

- Bien, ¿estamos todos? –Preguntó Inui y observó a uno por uno para verificar que nadie había faltado-. Bueno, a pesar de que se retrazaron una hora y treinta y dos segundos de lo acordado, al menos llegaron sanos y salvos.

- Oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa –dijo Momoshiro-. De camino a la casa de Fuji hay unas canchas de tenis callejeras y no nos pudimos contener.

- Ya veo ¿y cuál es su excusa? –preguntó Inui mirando a Kikumaru.

- ¿Acaso no hueles? Estuve una hora esperando a que a Eiji se le quite el olor –murmuró Kawamura.

- Ya, entonces ¡Empecemos con el plan! Broma Nº3 para jugarle a Fuji Syusuke –Inui abre su libro y empieza a buscar los datos.

- ¿Al fin y vamos a por el cactus? –preguntó Eiji con entusiasmo.

- Exacto, hice un croquis de la casa de Fuji por dentro para que pudiéramos movernos con libertad en su casa –musitó sacando de su libro de notas un especie de papel, que al abrirlo lo extendió por lo largo y ancho para que todos vieran bien el perfecto mapa que había hecho.

- ¡Woo! ¿Ya habías estado en la casa de Fuji antes? –preguntó Ryoma.

- No, pero lo hice a base de información recolectada –musitó acomodándose los lentes. Todos lo miraron de reojo.

- Bien, entonces….explica –dijo Oishi.

- Escuchen. Entraremos por la parte de atrás de la casa donde esta el patio grande de la familia Fuji. Como da a un parque podremos entrar por ahí sin problemas. Caeremos justo en un terreno de cemento, por eso pedí que trajeran sus tenis más cómodas –habló Inui señalando las zapatillas que llevaban puestos todos.

- ¿Y luego?

- Momo y Eiji, como fracasaron en sus ultimas bromas se quedaran uno cerca de la entrada de la casa con un celular y otro al lado de la cerca que divide el parque con la casa de Fuji. Se comunicarán entre ellos para verificar que nadie de la familia de Syusuke entre a la casa mientras nosotros estamos allí.

- ¡Wa! Será como un grupo comando –dijo con emoción Kikumaru.

- Exactamente. Luego usando esto –saca una hebilla de metal que usan normalmente las chicas para recoger mechones de su cabello-, abriremos la puerta grande que da de la casa al jardín, nos deslizaremos por el interior que seguramente estará oscuro pero como tengo un mapa lo estudiaremos perfectamente para no chocar contra nada. Y al final llegaremos al cuarto de Syusuke Fuji en la parte de arriba, tomaremos su cactus y nos vamos antes de que llegue la familia ¿preguntas?

- Mmmm ¿Cómo sabemos si ese croquis no esta mal? –cuestionó Kaoru.

- No lo sabremos hasta no entrar a la casa, así que entremos –dijo Inui y otorgándole los móviles a Momoshiro (el cual se quedó en la cerca) y Eiji (el cual se quedó frente a la casa de Fuji luego de que no lo podían soltar de Oishi).

**Broma Nº3: ¡A secuestrar el cactus!**

El resto de los chicos empezaron el plan de Inui que quien sabía si sería un éxito, o tal vez Fuji hasta del mismo inframundo se encargaría de devolvérselo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Momentos antes en la casa Fuji.

Tezuka, que como siempre estaba junto a su pareja tal al punto que parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, miró como Fuji parecía estar preparando una parte de su casa para plantar algunas flores. Rascó su cabeza un par de veces y se acercó a su novio que revolvía la tierra justo debajo de la cerca con una sonrisa sádica que nadie sabía porque la tenía, nadie excepto el mismo Syusuke.

Kunimitsu dado sus dotes en el área de botánica, lo ayudó un poco con la mojada tierra que parecía lodo, pero era muy difícil después de haber llovido la noche anterior, intentar realizar la operación que estaban haciendo.

- Suke, ¿Por qué no lo dejas para otro día? Mira que parecen tierras movedizas –dijo Tezuka incorporándose.

- Mmm tienes razón –miró la cerca-. Pero si alguien quisiera entrar por la cerca seguro comería tierra –sonrió.

- ¿Y quien querría entrar a tu casa?

- Ladrones.

- Bueno, si, tienes razón –musitó Tezuka y caminó casa adentro.

- Espera Mitsu ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un helado?

- Son las 10:50 suke….

- Si, pero quiero un helado ¿vamos? –lo miró con su mejor cara de uke.

- De acuerdo, vamos –musitó Kunimitsu.

Ambos abandonaron la casa sin antes Syusuke dejar un pequeño regalo para los visitantes de su casa, o al menos eso creían todos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Actualidad.

- ¿Quién irá primero? –preguntó Oishi.

- ¡Yo iré! –dijo Kaoru mientras le pedía a Inui que le hiciera pie para poder entrar por la cerca.

Inui le ayudó colocando sus manos debajo del pie de Kaidoh y haciendo que éste apoyara su mano en el hombro para tomar impulso y al fin cruzar la cerca, lo que no se esperaron es que al caer, un grito los alertara.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! –se oyó.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Inui.

- Hay lodo de este lado –musitó un Kaoru completamente bañando en lodo de pies a cabeza-. Agh, que asco.

- Eso no estaba en mis planes –musitó Inui anotando en la libreta-. Había un 35% de que fuera lodo, pero veo que las estadísticas fallan.

- Vamos, entren –empujó Momoshiro a Ryoma.

- ¿Qué? No entraré si hay lodo del otro lado –dijo Ryoma cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Ya está! Puse una tabla para que caigan en ella –musitó Kaidoh mientras se oyó un golpe suave contra el barro-. Yo sostendré al otro.

- Bien, es tu turno Ryoma –dijo Inui mientras colocaba nuevamente las manos para ayudar al enano a pasar de un lado al otro.

Ryoma tomó impulso y cruzó la cerca siendo agarrado del otro lado por Kaidoh, el cual le manchó la ropa.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! –Gritó Ryoma-. No ves que me estas ensuciando.

- Hubiera sido peor que no te tomara y cayeras al lodo –musitó con su profunda voz.

Lo mismo pasó con Kawamura, Oishi y también con Inui, quienes pasaron del otro lado de la cerca ayudados por Momoshiro. Y así todos sanos y salvos empezaron su odisea por el jardín de Fuji. Ryoma estaba muy concentrado en no llevarse por delante todos los elementos de jardinería que estaban en el suelo, mientras que Kaidoh al estar cubierto de lodo, no le permitieron seguir el camino y simplemente le dijeron que con cualquier cosa se limpiara y aguardara ahí para tener comunicación directa con Momoshiro y mantenerlos informados.

Oishi caminó un poco y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la llave del agua conectada con la manguera, lo que hizo prender a la misma y empezar a moverse como una loca de un lado al otro. Los muchachos empezaron a desesperarse y tratar de que la manguera no los mojara o sino terminarían empapados y embarrados. Kaidoh, al cual ya no le podía ir peor, decidió lanzarse a la manguera, lo cual ayudo bastante para quitarse parte del lodo que llevaba adherido al cuerpo pero no pudo apagar la maldita arma letal que los estaba mojado y haciendo más pastoso al barro bajo sus pies.

Viendo esto con ojos punzantes, Ryoma corrió hacia la llave de agua e intentó cerrarla, pero durante el trayecto se tropezó con un rastrillo lo que ocasionó que cayera encima de ella y la rompiera, haciendo que un gigantesco chorro de agua lo mojarse completamente y cayera de espalda al lodo el cual lo baño.

Kaidoh volvió a correr hacia Ryoma para evitar que tomara un peor color lo que estaba pasando, pero otra vez otro de los malditos rastrillos que había dejado Fuji, para su diversión, en medio del camino hizo que volvería a tropezarse alguien y esta vez Kaoru cayó encima de Echizen arrastrándolo un par de metros en el lodoso barro quedando ambos pegoteados. Gracias a dios y a un pequeño botón para cortar el agua que encontró Inui, todo se apagó y el agua dejó de salir.

- Grrr, maldito Fuji –dijo entre dientes Kaidoh.

- Diablos, no pensé que fuera un suicidio entrar a esta casa –musitó Ryoma levantándose.

- Esperen –murmuró Inui dando un alto a Kaoru y Ryoma que se acercaban a la casa-. No pueden seguir, ustedes están completamente bañados en lodo y ensuciaran todo adentro, así que se quedarán aquí.

- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntaron ambos mirándose.

- Exactamente –musitó afirmando-. Además, dudo que les pase algo más estando aquí afuera y quietos.

- En eso tiene razón Inui-sempai –musitó Kaidoh mirando a Echizen.

- Mada mada dane.

Inui afirmó y le pidió a Kawamura y Oishi que los siguiera mientras Kaidoh y Ryoma se quedaban afuera. El muchacho de lentes sacó una hebilla de su bolsillo e intentó abrir la puerta, pero pareciera que sus cálculos en esta área (como en las otras) no había resultado como lo había imaginado.

- Parece que necesito una llave mejor –dijo mirando el metal.

- Mmmm –Oishi observó la casa desde su ángulo y sonrió-. ¡EUREKA! Miren allá –musitó señalando una ventana semi abierta.

- ¡Claro! Podemos entrar por ahí, bien hecho Oishi –dijo Inui y se acercó a la ventana-. Pasa tú.

- Bien –musitó Shuichiro abriendo en su totalidad la ventana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: Minutos antes, en la casa de Fuji.

Tezuka caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba Fuji con un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas con espinas. Tezuka miró su reloj, eran las 10:50 y aun no habían salido porque Fuji tenía cosas que hacer, pero no entendía que quería tramar Syusuke usando rosas.

- ¿Qué haces ahora Suke? –preguntó por décimo quinta vez en el día, Tezuka.

- Oh, nada Mistu, sólo creí que estas rosas se verían muy bien aquí –dijo colocando las rosas una al lado de la otra de manera acostada cerca de la ventana que estaba entreabierta.

- ¿Por qué las pones así? No sería mejor colocarlas en un florero y con agua.

- Si, pero no sería divertido –sonrió sádicamente y Tezuka levantó la ceja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: Actualidad.

Oishi abrió la ventana del todo y tomó impulso para entrar, lo que no se esperaba era que al colocar su rodilla encima de la mesa que se encontraba junto al ventanal como bien había graficado Inui en su mapa, se encontraría con una sorpresa indeseable que hizo no solo gritar del dolor, sino también caerse hacia delante llevándose con él mesa y rosas. Inui y Kawamura se acercaron a la ventana corriendo la cortina para ver como Oishi estaba tirado en el suelo, con varias rosas con espinas encima de él y algunas ralladuras en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Kawamura.

- Rosas…..muchas rosas……-dijo al borde del sollozo.

- ¿Hm? ¿Rosas? –preguntó Inui, y entró dentro de la casa junto a Kawamura.

- Maldito Fuji ¿por qué colocó rosas de esa forma y junto a la ventana? –Preguntó Oishi mientras se levantaba, pero sin querer apoyó su mano encima del tallo de una de las rosas clavándose los pinches de la misma-. AAAAAAAAAAH, MADRE MIA.

- Mmm mejor tú quédate aquí, nosotros seguiremos –musitó Inui.

- Ay, dios mío….dios mío –sollozó Oishi mirando su mano toda agujereada.

Inui y Kawamura dejaron a Oishi llorando solo mientras caminaban hacia el living.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Minutos antes, en la casa de Fuji.

Y de nuevo Tezuka observaba con incredulidad como Fuji pasando cera para pisos en su living, lo que hizo mover al mayor su cabeza hacia uno de los costados en forma de pregunta nunca formulada y jamás respondida. Syusuke realmente era un chico muy extraño.

- ¿Por qué enceras el living? –preguntó Tezuka.

- Para que quede bonito, además cuando volvamos ya va a estar perfecto el suelo –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm de acuerdo ¿ya acabaste?

- Ya.

- Bien, vamos a la heladería.

- Si, vamos Mitsu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Actualidad.

- Bien Taka-san, debemos ser sigilosos. No creo que Fuji haya colocado trampas en todos lados menos en el living –musitó Inui.

- No creo que sea justo para Fuji que le juguemos esta broma –musitó Kawamura tristemente.

- Mmm –saca de su mochila una raqueta y se la da a Takashi.

- ¡BURNING! HAY QUE IR POR FUJI –gritó Kawamura y sin meditarlo se adentró al living.

Inui sonrió pero lo que nunca esperó fue oír una cantidad de ruidos que pareció o creyó en algún momento, que la casa se había venido abajo. Enseguida prendió la luz y vio como Takashi Kawamura se encontraba debajo de un montón de juguetes, patines y varios libros, casi en estado de inconciencia. No era difícil adivinar que con el suelo encerado y la velocidad que tomaba Takashi durante su bipolaridad hubiera resbalado y se había llevado todo eso por delante, por lo cual y con extrema cautela caminó sosteniéndose del inmobiliario hasta llegar a Takashi que tirado y semi inconciente movió su cabeza para un lado.

- Taka-san, vengaré tu muerte –musitó en pose de héroe.

- ¡Que no estoy muerto!

- Me voy, descansa –dijo corriendo escalera arriba.

- ¡Ayúdame aunque sea a quitarme todo esto de encima! –musitó Kawamura pero ya Inui se había ido.

Al fin lo logró, la habitación de Syusuke estaba justamente delante de él. Abrió la puerta y encontró el cuarto del muchacho, divinamente acomodado. Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina para ver que el cactus no estaba allí.

- ¿Ore? Según mis cálculos estaban aquí –dijo y empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto.

Revolvió todo, prácticamente había dado vuelta toda la casa, pero no encontró el cactus de Syusuke y por un momento pensó que el despiadado joven se lo había llevado consigo, aunque ahora que recordaba, en el momento que estuvo en frente de la casa de Syusuke esperando a los demás, vio salir al capitán con el Tensai, pero este no llevaba el cactus consigo.

- Diablos, es inteligente –musitó y se sentó en la cama.

Su cara cambió hacia un color desconocido cuando sintió que algo le había picado sus partes traseras. Un salto tipo olímpico pegó cuando de su zona sacó una espina bastante gruesa. ¿Será ahí donde tenía el cactus?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Afuera de la casa de Fuji.

Tezuka y Syusuke habían entrado a la casa pero nadie se había dado cuenta. Kikumaru, quien debería estar allí alertando a los demás, había ido con Momoshiro por unos refrigerios, pensaron que por un momento nadie vendría; por lo tanto, unos segundos fuera no sería malo. ¿O si?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Cuarto de Fuji.

Aunque el dolor lo imposibilitaba a moverse. Inui tiró de la sabana para ver allí un cactus. ¡Al fin lo había encontrado! El cactus de Fuji Syusuke lo tenía en sus manos. Lo tomó con suma dificultad cuando:

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Inui? –una voz se hizo presente e Inui pegó un salto y miró que detrás de él estaban Tezuka y Fuji, ambos con un pote de helado y crema. No quería saber que estaban planeando hacer con eso.

- Etto…..yo…..

- ¡Oh! Mi cactus –dijo Fuji caminando hacia el mismo, tomándolo entre sus manos-. Que bueno que no hayas causado daño –Fuji abrió sus ojos que brillaron malignamente-. Mmm que bien, te pondré en un lugar donde no dañes a nadie –musitó y abrió su armario repleto de Cactus-. Cada uno de ellos es especial, definitivamente.

- ¿¿EEEEEEEEEH!???

_**¡¡¡KAIDOH, ECHIZEN, KAWAMURA, OISHI E INUI, 50 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL PUEBLO POR ANDAR FISGONEANDO EN CASA DE FUJI.!!!**_

_**SI CAPITAN **_

Kaidoh, Echizen, Kawamura, Oishi: ¬¬

Inui: ^^U

**Broma Nº3 FRACASO.**

_**Continuará.**_


	4. Broma Nº4

**Juguémosle una broma a Fuji**

Inhalar y exhalar era lo único que repetían constantemente la última semana. Intentar hacerle una broma a Fuji Syusuke realmente era más difícil que sacar, sin calculadora, la raíz cuadrada de 2 siendo un analfabeto. Y es que el muchacho de ojos cielo no se sabían como lo hacía, pero se adelantaba a los hechos de una manera maravillosa y los trastos sucios siempre lo limpiaban ellos.

Una semana corriendo sesenta vueltas cada uno de los partícipes en la conspiración, casi grupo comando, que habían hecho los cinco de los siete regulares de Seigaku que querían gastarle una broma al castaño sádico, era el castigo impuesto por Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Estaban pensando seriamente que esto era más difícil que convencer a Bush de que saque a sus soldados de Irak, o aun peor, que se libere al tibet de una vez por todas. Hasta estaban pensando seriamente que era más probable que se declare la paz mundial antes de que Fuji, no sólo dejara de gastarles bromas, sino también de que él caiga en una.

- Nya~~, no puedo creer que gracias a nuestro intento de bromas estemos en este aprieto -dijo Eiji mientras corría alrededor de la cancha.

- Bueno, al menos intentamos, pero creo que Fuji es impenetrable -Oishi mira con recelo a Fuji hablando con Tezuka animadamente mientras ellos corrian-. ¿Cómo lo hará?

- ¿Cómo hará qué? -preguntó Inui.

- ¿Cómo hará para tener al capitán comiendo de su mano como un perro? -preguntó Oishi y todos suspiraron de resignación.

- Hasta se puede ver al capitán cayéndole la baba -musitó Momoshiro con cierto recelo.

- Oh moviendo la cola cuando le hace Fuji una caricia -dijo Echizen imaginando a Tezuka con orejas de perro y cola de perro, y a Fuji acariciándole la cabeza mientras Tezuka movía la cola de felicidad.

- Jajajajaja muy buena Ryoma -dijo Momoshiro y ambos chocaron sus manos.

- ¡Aun no nos deberíamos dar por vencido! -dijo Kaidoh con confianza-. Echizen y yo planeamos algo para la próxima broma. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

- Tiene razón Kaidoh-sempai. Vamos a hacerle una broma tal, que nos rogará perdón -dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa característica de él.

- ¿Y qué tienen planeado? -preguntó Kawamura.

- Algo que pondrá a Fuji en su lugar -todos pararon, ya que las vueltas se habían dado con éxito.

- ¿Hm?

- Vamos Echizen, hay que preparar todo -musitó Kaidoh guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Qué harán? -preguntó de nuevo uno de los chicos.

- mada mada dane -y sin más ambos tomaron sus raquetas y fueron directamente al vestuario.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO? -gritó Tezuka al resto del equipo que se quedó idiotizado luego de lo dicho por Kaidoh y Ryoma-. Dividansen en parejas y empiecen a practicar dobles.

- Somos número impar -dijo Momoshiro, contando que eran cinco.

- Fuji, juega con Kawamura -dijo Tezuka a Syusuke y este sonrio y caminó hacia su amigo-. Oishi y Eiji, Momoshiro e Inui. ¿Dónde están Kaidoh y Ryoma?

- Se fueron a los vestuarios.

- Horio -llamó a uno de los niños de primero-. Ve a avisarle a Ryoma y Kaidoh que son pareja.

- ¿EEEEEEEEEH? -gritaron casi todos.

- De dobles....-suspiró el capitán y todos se tranquilizaron.

- ¡Si capitán! -dijo Horio y corrió hacia los vestidores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Broma Nº 4: La super trampa maestra de Echizen y Kaidoh.**

Lunes a la mañana. Todos estaban partiendo al colegio. Como el domingo había entrenamiento ya que el Lunes no podrían entrenar por razones de que las canchas estarían sufriedo una remodelación temporanea, Kaidoh y Ryoma habían planeando meticulozamente lograr su objetivo así sea lo último que haga.

En los vestuarios solo se podían sentir tenues ruidos provinientes del movimiento de objetos pesados o el tratar de subir algo en otra cosa, etc.

- Creo que con esto es suficiente -dijo Kaoru mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles.

- ¡Ja! Con esto Fuji tragará una cucharada de su propio veneno -dijo Ryoma mientras se colocaba la gorra.

En eso escucharon unos sonidos y como se abría la puerta. Era el resto del equipo de Regulares, pero con la falta de dos miembros fundamentales; el capitán y el tensai. Momoshiro observo como todo estaba puesto de una manera un tanto extraña pero aun así ordenada.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Oishi.

- Esta es nuestra broma para Fuji -dijo Echizen.

- Mmm, no creo que a Fujiko le afecte mucho que hayan redecorado el vestuario -murmuró Eiji mientras observaba con tranquilidad.

- No, creo que no, la trampa está aquí -dijo Kaoru señalando la mesa.

-¿Eh? -todos miraron la mesa.

- Es una mesa normal -murmuró Kawamura.

- ¿A poco están ciegos o qué? -preguntó Ryoma-. No ven lo que está encima de la mesa.

- ¿Propiedad de Inui? -dijo en forma de pregunta Oishi, quien leyó la etiqueta-. ¿Y eso qué?

- Creí que eran más inteligentes -musitó en un suspiro Kaidoh-. Es uno de los jugos de Inui.

- Oh, si, lo que quedó de mi Juego especial deluxe de Inui, muy energético -dijo el muchacho intentando tomar su bebida pero Kaidoh le golpea la mano.

- ¡Ahí esta la trampa! -gritó-. Cuando Fuji entre y vea que está esa cosa de color extraño, olor horrible y apariencia poco saludable; como es Fuji Syusuke querrá beberlo para ver que tal sabe. Y obviamente ahí empezará la broma.

- ¿Qué harán? ¿Decirle que es jugo natural y matarlo del susto? -preguntó Eiji, y Kaidoh estaba apunto de violentarse.

- ¡No! -gritaron Kaidoh y Echizen.

- Te lo explicaré -dijo Ryoma-. Él toma el jugo y cuando lo agarra con sus manos el cordel del que está sujeto se romperá, y hará caer ese bote de pintura que está arriba -dijo mientras señala hacia el techo donde cuidadosamente hay un pote.

- Luego él se irá hacia atrás tratando de sacarse la pintura y es ahí cuando tropezará con esta raqueta y caerá, golpeando este cesto de pelotas que se encuentra aquí -musitó señalando el cesto, el mayor de ambos bromistas.

- Luego el cordel que también estaba sujeto a la cesta se romperá y hará que caiga esa muñequeras, de peso que nos dio inui para el entrenamiento, en aquella raqueta que está ahí con esa imitación de pastel de crema que en realidad es una almohada con crema para afeitar, gentileza de mi padre que hace dos meses no se afeita y acumuló una cantidad increible de esa crema -dijo Ryoma.

- Y bueno, para ese entonces Fuji se habrá levantado y el pastel cae en su hermoso rostro de niño bueno, haciéndole probar el dolor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece nuestro inteligente plan? -preguntó Ryoma una vez que Kaidoh había acabado la explicación.

- Es inteligente, pero hay que ver que funcione -dijo Momoshiro.

- Es cierto, el mío tenía 90% de probabilidades de que funcionara y se fue achicando a 60%, a 40% y al final era un 0,001% que terminó siendo nada -suspiró Inui.

- Chicos, no quiero apurarlos pero ahí viene Fuji y por primera vez en la vida está sin Tezuka de escudo protector -dijo Eiji que miraba desde la ventana.

- ¡Vamos a escondernos! -dijo kaidoh y todos buscaron lugares en el vestuario, sobre todo al lado de los casilleros que había un hueco oscuro muy grande donde podían observar.

Fuji entró al vestuario y al no ver a nadie se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en la banca. Caminó hacia su casillero pero llevó su mirada hacia aquella bebida energisante de la que tanto alardeaba Inui. ¿sería bueno probarla sin que este se entere?

- ¿Debería tomarla? -preguntó con duda acercándose cautelozamente a la sustancia que tenía un color amarillo anaranjado y burbujeante-. Mmm no, mejor la tomo cuando Inui me la dé.

Y dicho ésto, abrió su casillero tranquilamente. Kaidoh al ver que el muchacho no iba a internevir decidió salir del escondite y actual lo mejor posible para que Fuji no se diera cuenta de que estaba escondido.

- Fuji -musitó Kaidoh.

- Hola Kaidoh. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que hoy no había práctica -dijo sonriente.

- No pues, sólo vine por unas cosas mias -dijo mirando para otro lado-. Oh, mira, el jugo de Inui.

- Si, lo vi -musitó sonriente.

- ¿No quieres probar? -preguntó Kaoru.

- No, gracias, esperaré que Inui me de un poco más tarde -dijo Fuji.

- Pero, ya que está aquí y estamos solos, podrías probarlo ¿No crees?

- Si, podría, pero no debería -y Fuji volvió su mirada al casilleto. Kaoru le hizo una seña a Echizen para que lo ayudara y éste también salío de su escondite.

- Hola Fuji-sempai -dijo Echizen y Fuji se dio la vuelta.

- Oh, Echizen. No oí la puerta -sonrió más acentuadamente.

- ¿No quieres probar el jugo? Dice que es más horrible que los otros, pero a ti te gustará -dijo mientras señalaba la botella.

- Anda, toma -dijo Kaoru.

- No gracias.

- ¡Vamos! Toma, está muy rico -otra vez incistió el de segundo.

- No, en serio, prefiero que Inui me lo dé.

- ¡Pero es rico! -Kaidoh no se dio cuenta y tomó el jugo para darselo a Fuji, pero claro, había olvidado que la broma no estaba en el jugo, sino en otro lado.

- ¡KAIDOH-SAN! -gritó Echizen y la pintura blanca cayó encima de Kaidoh.

El muchacho con la pañoleta esta vez no la tenía puesta y quedó completamente manchado de pintura. Ésto ocacionó que se fuera para atrás ante la mirada sonriente y sádica de Syusuke. Kaoru retrocedió mientras se quitaba la pintura y empujó a Ryoma, que a tropezó con la raqueta que había en medio y cayó encima del cesto de pelotas de tenis que se encontraba allí, lo que hizo romper el cordel y algo pesado golpeara la raqueta.

Para ese entonces Kaidoh había recuperado la vista y Ryoma se había levantado del buen golpe. Ambos se dieron vuelta sólo para recibir aquel "pastelazo" que les dio a media cara cara uno, haciendo que la crema de afeitar les hiciera picar los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -se abrió la puerta y Tezuka observó la escena.

Fuji se encontraba fingiendo sorpresa y preocupación, mientras que los demás regulares de Seigaku salian de su escondite para ayudar a unos ciegos Kaidoh y Echizen.

- Fue un accidente -dijo Echizen mientras intentaba sacarse aquella sustancia pegajoza.

- Si, eso, un accidente -musitó Kaidoh quien lideaba con la pintura y la crema.

-........-Tezuka estaba al borde del ataque de histeria cuando de un solo grito puso orden-. TODOS, VEINTE VUELTAS A LA CANCHA.

- ¿TODOS? -preguntaron mirándo a Fuji quien sonreía.

- Veinte vueltas no es tan malo -dijo el muchacho de sádica mirada.

- Y el resto -dijo Tezuka-. Sumarán veinte vueltas más de las que ya tenían -y una vez más se retiró.

- No puedo creer, nosotros somos las víctimas y él se divierte -dijo Momoshiro ayudando a Ryoma a levantarse.

- Pero ésto no se queda así, Kawamura y yo idearemos un plan que lo hará tragar tierra -dijo Oishi en pose de hereo victoriano del siglo pasado.

- ¡CONFIAMOS EN TI, SUB-CAPITAN!

¿Podrán Oishi y Kawamura darle su merecido a Fuji? O será que ¿otra vez Fuji se las ingeniará para devolverles el favor?

EL FINAL EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

_JUGUÉMOSLE UNA BROMA A FUJI_

**Broma Nº4: FRACASO.**

_**Continuará.**_


	5. Broma Nº5 y Final

**Juguémosle una broma a Fuji**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Martes. Ocho y media de la mañana y el cielo nublado relampagueaba por la fuerte llovizna que se preveía. Los alumnos de Seigaku ingresaban al colegio para iniciar nuevamente con la rutina de clases que tenían. La primera hora para los chicos de tercero era inglés, y como bien sabíamos de capítulos anteriores, era la única hora que compartían Fuji y Tezuka en el mismo salón, por lo tanto esta broma debía ser cautelosa.

No podían fallar, Kawamura y Oishi sabían que era la última oportunidad, ya que esa misma noche, a las doce, se terminaba el día de los inocentes y sus sueños de darle su merecido a Syusuke Fuji por una vez en la vida. Además, éste era el último año del sádico tensai, por lo que por ende, no tendrían otra oportunidad de darle su merecido todos juntos hasta dos años después de ingresar a la preparatoria, ya que todos estarían ocupando: 3 año, 2 año y 1 año como era normalmente.

Takashi y Shuichiro ingresaron al colegio con una caja rosada en la mano. Oishi parecía un tanto dudoso mientras que Kawamura, al tener la raqueta en su mano derecha, estaba demasiado excitado por ver que la broma de resultado. Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui y Eiji los esperaron en el pasillo como habían acordado, media hora antes de que empezaran las clases de inglés en el aula 25.

- Bien, ¿ya está todo listo? –preguntó Eiji.

- Si, aquí está la venganza –dijo Oishi mostrando el paquete.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ryoma examinando la caja.

- Algo que dará a fuji una cucharada de su propia medicina –musitó Kawamura.

- ¿Una bomba? –preguntó inocentemente Kikumaru, a lo que Oishi suspiró.

- Eiji, no nos dejarían traer una bomba aquí a la escuela. Además, queremos burlarnos, no matarlo.

- ¿Entonces? –cuestionó la serpiente con cara de pocos amigos.

- Aquí hay un pastel –Oishi tocó la caja rosada con su mano derecha.

- ¿Un pastel? –preguntó Inui.

- Si.

- ¿Y qué tiene un pastel? ¿Acaso le pusiste veneno o qué? -otra vez cuestionó Kaidoh.

- No, no –negó Oishi.

- ¿Lo matarán de indigestión? –volvió a preguntar Eiji.

- No, no…..Explícale Taka-san.

- ¡Si! –Alza la raqueta-. Verán, dentro de la caja hay un pastel que esta pegado a un resorte, eso quiere decir que cuando Fuji abra la caja, el pastel le dará en su cara y todos nos reiremos.

-……..

- Sí, ya sabemos que es sencillo, pero como las demás bromas elaboradas y bien calculadas no resultaron, pensamos que algo simple podría –dijo Oishi sonrojándose.

- En eso tiene razón Oishi-sempai –musitó Ryoma acomodándose el uniforme.

- ¡Entonces, hay que empezar la broma! –Todos unen sus manos en el medio-. ¡A jugarle la broma a Fuji!

- ¡¡¡SI!!!

**Broma Nº5: El pastel de crema en la caja.**

Como bien habían planeado. Oishi ingresó al aula 25 donde se ejercía la clase de inglés para los chicos avanzados del tercer año. Como Eiji y Oishi no eran tan buenos como Tezuka y Fuji en aquel idioma extranjero, tuvieron que ir a clases medias para mejorar su inglés; pero Tezuka y Fuji compartían aula.

El moreno colocó la caja encima del escritorio de Syusuke, mientras que Kawamura escribía con cierta desproligidad, para pasar desapercibidos, una especie de carta dirigida al sádico tensai.

Dobló la hoja y la colocó en un sobre que selló cuidadosamente y colocó encima de la caja con la escritura de: "Para Fuji", así nadie se confundiría e intentaría abrirlo por error.

Una vez hecho todo esto, salieron corriendo dado que estaba apunto de iniciar las clases. Todos quedaron del otro lado del aula, junto a un ventanal que se podría ver perfectamente la ubicación de Fuji y cuando éste ingresara. Pero algo carcomía los nervios del resto de los Regulares.

- Oye Oishi –se atrevió a hablar Ryoma-. ¿Qué pasa si el capitán se da cuenta de la broma?

- No lo hará, por cosas del destino Tezuka tiene que ir a llenar unos datos a la planilla de tenis. Como vez, hoy no tendremos entrenamiento por la lluvia fuerte que asota Japón.

- Mm si tienes razón –musitó.

- Además, las canchas techadas están en remodelación también, por eso le tomará un par de minutos llenar el formulario –dijo con una sonrisa Kawamura.

- Entonces todo da para que Fuji sea el que habrá el pastel –musitó Momo mirando su reloj.

- Shhh –cayó Eiji-. Ahí entran los chicos.

- ¡Esta Tezuka!

Todos ven que Tezuka ingresa al aula junto con Fuji, lo que les sorprende demasiado pues sabían que el capitán se demoraba varios minutos en llenar la planilla. Pero al ver que el mismo ingresaba con unas fichas en sus manos, se dieron cuenta que allí estaba lo que debía llenar, por lo cual se acercaron rápidamente a la ventana, rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

- ¿Hm? –Tezuka miró la caja frente al escritorio de Fuji-. ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Hm? No sé –dijo abriendo sus ojos con incertidumbre.

- Parece un regalo –musitó con fastidio sacando la carta.

- Si, eso parece ¿qué será? –sonrió de costado. Él no solía recibir regalos, por lo cual dedujo que éste era lo último de cordura que les quedaba a sus compañeros para poder gastarle una broma, por lo cual decidió que ésta le salga tan mal, que Tezuka los haga sufrir todos los días de su vida-. Mm tal vez es un admirador secreto.

- ¿Qué? –respondió aun más enojado-. ¿Estás con otro?

- No –sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? Ahora mismo tiraré esta porquería –musitó y abrió la caja.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un "NOOO" antes de que el pastel estrellara contra la cara del capitán y todos quedaran quietos como una postal. Los mismos compañeros y hasta el profesor, temieron por sus integridades físicas al ver a Tezuka echando fuego por la boca mientras que el resto de los regulares trataba de huir, dejando solos a Kawamura y a Oishi, quien quedaron frente a Tezuka, pues el terror que sufrieron al ver que el capitán había abierto la caja, los hizo avanzar rápidamente.

- Ca-capitán….e…era…una….una bromita….pa…..para Fuji –dijo Oishi en defensa mientras Tezuka se quitaba la crema de la cara y le miraba a él y su compañero con los ojos rojos.

- No nos hará nada ¿verdad? –tatareo Kawamura del miedo.

Un grito que se oyó hasta en los confines de la tierra fue lo único que se salió de la boca del capitán, para luego dejar lugar a un Oishi y un Kawamura corriendo bajo la lluvia, rayos y truenos, 200 vueltas cada uno a una velocidad que los podría hacer matarse en cualquier momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nadie puede hacerle una broma a Fuji…….. ¿Nadie?**

Eiji cayó rendido luego de dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha techara, que a pesar de que no podían jugar, aun así podían correr pues eso era lo que le había dicho el capitán. Oishi y Tezuka llevaban como una hora hablando en uno de los despachos. Eso hacía que el resto temblara. Tezuka era de temer, pero no tanto como Fuji.

Syusuke se levantó de una de las gradas y caminó hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa de victoria. Este sería el mejor día de los inocentes en toda la historia.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Momoshiro de mal humor.

-¿Yo? De nada jajaja –rió en voz baja-. Sólo que creo que este año me ahorre de prepárales una buena broma.

- ¿Eh? ¡Desgraciado! Nos hiciste sufrir todos los días desde que entramos a seigaku y encima pones esa cara de idiota –se violentó Kaidoh, pero fue parado por Inui.

- Este año yo no hice nada, todo lo hicieron ustedes –sonrió complacido.

- Tiene razón Fujiko –musitó Eiji separando a todos-. Todo los que nos pasó en definitiva fue por querer vengarnos. ¡La venganza nunca es buena!

- Si he aprendido algo en estos últimos días, fue eso mismo –musitó Ryoma.

- Nos ganaste Fuji –musitó Inui.

- ¡Nos diste una paliza y ni siquiera te moviste! –exclamó Kawamura.

- Por eso eres un tensai –suspiró Inui.

- Gracias por el elogio –dijo de manera sádica y con sus ojos punzantes.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se dio cuenta que detrás de Fuji venían Oishi cabizbajo y Tezuka con un claro enojo. El vice-capitán parecía que no había podido razonar con un ciego y enamorado Kunimitsu, que todos sabemos, creía que Fuji era un angelito caído del cielo y que el resto eran unos demonios que querían aprovecharse de esa pureza que tenía su sol, su mirada, su luz, su….

Fuji sintió algo frío cayéndole por el cabello y deslizándole por los hombros y la camisa. Era café helado, y a decir verdad, le hacía gloria a su nombre ya que estaba demasiado frío.

Syusuke se tocó la cara, estaba totalmente pegajoso y sus compañeros empezaron a reírse de él. Miró para un costado y vio a Oishi que levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y empezó a reírse, y sintió como caía una lata de refresco al suelo deslizándose suavemente en el pavimento para chocar contra su pie derecho. Volteó hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Tezuka mirándolo seriamente, con la mano en alto.

Tezuka le había jugado una horrible broma, y ahora era centro de burlas para todos sus compañeros.

- Oishi me contó lo de los años anteriores –dijo Tezuka y sonrió de costado-. Así que me vi obligado a esto….pero el castigo del resto sigue en pie.

- Grrr…..-Syusuke estaba que ardía por dentro, lo que hizo que los chicos de primero y segundo que reían, se callaran automáticamente.

- ¡AAAAH! Fujiko está largando humo….-gritó Kikumaru.

- Y su cara está roja –susurró Oishi con temor abrazándose a Eiji.

- Y aprieta fuerte sus puños –musitó Kaidoh separándose de Syusuke.

- AAAAAAAAH –todos los regulares, excepto Tezuka, salieron corriendo sin importar que la lluvia los mojara y se resbalaron justo en la entrada, golpeando por accidente una escalera y haciendo que la tabla que sostenía varios botes de pintura se moviera, y éstos cayeran sobre ellos. Tezuka le pasó una toalla a Fuji y éste se secó mientras sonreía.

- ¿Quién dijo que la venganza no era buena? –musitó mientras se secaba-. Pero –mira a Tezuka-. Lo del refresco en mi cabeza te costará muy…..muuuuy caro…

Tezuka tragó de su propia saliva. Tal vez tortura china con su cabeza debajo de un gotero de agua, esperando a que ésta traspasara su cabeza (1). O tal vez un muñeco vudú que le haga doler hasta los más profundos de sus entrañas. Pero algo así era capaz de hacer su novio, el tensai Syusuke Fuji.

No estaba seguro aun cual sería la venganza, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que dolería más que su brazo (2)

**Por eso, señoras y señores. Les recomiendo que se abstengan de jugarle una broma a Fuji.**

**Fin**

(1) La tortura china: me contaron que consistía en colocar a alguien sentado y atado, debajo de un gotero que le diera justamente en la cabeza. Si uno se pone a practicar y coloca un papel cualquiera debajo de una gotera, se dará cuenta que tarde o temprano ésta agujereará el papel. Lo mismo pasa cuando un hombre está mucho tiempo debajo de una gotera. La misma agua le hará un agujero en la cabeza. De eso consiste la tortura china.

(2) Siempre creí que lo del brazo de Tezuka no era por ese pequeño incidente de los chicos y la raqueta que golpearon el brazo de Kunimitsu. Sino de que Syusuke hizo un muñeco vudú del capitán y le rompió el brazo XD. Bueno no sé si sea real pero en este fic fue así XDDDD.


End file.
